


Marital Bliss

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff smut then more fluff, Gift Fic, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wedding, hinted Emily/Lena, hinted Symbra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Not wanting to go to a mutual friend's wedding alone, Fareeha decides to ask said friends for some help. What she gets out of it...was more than what she expected.





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TickleMeFrosty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TickleMeFrosty).



> I don't write smut often but I wrote this on a whim for a good friend of mine - TickleMeFrosty. Thank you at @bzarcher for the fic title

Fareeha sighed, rereading the invitation again.

 _You are cordially invited_  
_to the nuptials of_  
_Lena Oxton and Emily Stewart-Bingley_

The wedding sounded posh, sophisticated, and everything that Lena and Emily probably didn’t want. But Emily’s parents were the ones paying for everything, no doubt clashing more with the Oxtons own ideas but in the end, both sides was doing this for their daughters.

Her invitation was hand delivered to her by both brides, Lena and Emily both asking at the same time if she could come. She had grown to like the pair, accidentally setting them up all those years ago. She was proud of them, really,

“You gonna do it?” Saleh asked as he put down another set of papers she was to approve of.

“I already told them I would come,” Fareeha provided, getting a confused look from her personal assistant. “I...I don’t have a date.”

“You haven’t been in a relationship since I’ve known you, boss lady,” Saleh supplied, making her wince. “A date to these things aren’t necessary anyways. I’m sure there’d be someone there who's also dateless.”

“Maybe,” Fareeha hesitated, taking the supplied information in. With a sigh, she sent a quick text to Lena, hoping she would have someone she could go with.

 _> > I have just the girl for you, love!_  
_> > I’ll let Em set everything up for you._  
_> > You’ll see. You’ll love her._

* * *

Fareeha looked herself up and down in the mirror, smiling to herself at how she looked. The crisp fitted grey suit made her deep red shirt stand out. The dark grey tie and pocket square along with nice polished shoes she had bought the day before completed the outfit.

Knowing that Lena’s side of the wedding party would all be wearing black suits, her own outfit was distinct enough to tell everyone that she wasn’t part of wedding party but still had a special role to play in the festivities. Patting her jacket to make sure she had her cards, she looked at herself one last time before grabbing her keys, phone, and sunglasses before heading out the door.

She knew the location of the ceremony, often going there when various clients invited her for a nice round of golf on them. Fareeha didnt care much for the sport but it gave her the opportunity to mingle with her clients in a less formal setting. Helix Securities was trusted by most, if not all of the Government’s data security and being one of the principal engineers, it usually fell on her to keeping everything in check.

Her phone pinged, snapping her concentration from the road ever so briefly. “Read message,” she commanded, merging onto the other lane.

“Don’t forget to pick up Sombra, love! See you two in a bit! Sent by Lena Oxton,” her car read out to her.

“I’m nearly there,” Fareeha huffed, turning into a set of towering condos. The guard waved her through, Fareeha making her way to the front of her “date’s” building, spotting the petite woman Emily described in her email. Setting her four ways on, Fareeha quickly got out of the car, rounding the front of it to greet her date. “Sombra right? I’m Fareeha.”

“Nice to meet you Fareeha,” Sombra offered, looking her up and down. “Not bad. Lena did say you’re gigantic.”

Fareeha laughed at the remark. “If you think I’m a giant, wait til you meet Lena’s maid of honour.”

“Really now?” Sombra cooed, Fareeha nodded as they both entered the car. “Shall we?”

* * *

Fareeha raised her drink up, cheering as Genji went to hug Lena and Emily. The man wasn’t normally emotional but his speech made most of the room tear up. How he and Lena were both recovering from injuries, keeping each other’s spirits up while they both had physiotherapy. Both were now healthy, happy and on track to competing in their respective fields again.

Her eyes fell on the doctor Genji had praised in his speech. The blonde going by “Dr. Ziegler” gave everyone an easy smile. She was chatting with Sombra, introducing her to a tall Indian woman that she had seen on magazines before. Vaswani, she recalled the woman was. Satya Vaswani.

She seemed to know most of Lena’s friends, Fareeha wondering why they’ve never met before. She waved at Zarya who only gave her a nod, holding her son close as Mei returned from the bathroom.

“Enjoying the evening, Captain Amari?” Gabriel Reyes asked, giving raising his hand to hail the bartender.

“Can’t complain,” she replied, downing the rest of her drink. “I haven’t been Captain Amari in a long time, Gabe. You know this.”

“Ah, but rank is rank. Just because you haven’t served in 4 years, doesn’t mean you lose that,” Gabriel said, smiling at the bartender. “Rye and Ginger and Scotch. Neat. And whatever she wants too.”

“Another Coke, please.”

Gabriel shook his head, turning around to survey the reception as well, following her gaze. “Ziegler. Amazing doctor. One of the best.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“She’s been eyeing you by the way,” Gabriel informed her, making Fareeha face him. “She’s at my table. Kept asking about you. Couldn’t keep her eyes off you when you were doing your speech.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Fareeha turned back around, thanking the bartender for her new drink. It was suddenly hotter, her mind suddenly buzzing. Maybe helping the Shimadas with that table wine was a mistake, even if she only took a glass.

“She laughed at your horrible puns, Fareeha,” Gabriel supplied, patting her on the back before taking his drinks back to his table. “Give it a shot. Don’t think your date would mind you leaving with the doc since she just left with Satya Vaswani.”

Fareeha looked around and saw Sombra holding Satya’s coat for her, giving her a wink before the two exited the building. Gabriel just laughed, “Think about it.” Fareeha nodded, sighing as she turned back around.

Her phone buzzed, work giving her an update on how things are going, that all firewalls and security codes being switched as she read the memo. The smell of lilacs suddenly enveloped her, making her look up from her phone. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Fareeha replied, gesturing to the open seat at the bar. “What would you like?”

“What are you having?” Dr. Ziegler asked, giving her a smile.

“I’m a designated driver so,” Fareeha shook her glass. “Soda it is.” Dr. Ziegler laughed, Fareeha finding her eyes lighting up as she tried to stifle it behind her hand. “I’d recommend the 15 year Glenfiddich though. Neat.”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” the doctor replied. “But to be honest, I was thinking of a different drink altogether.”

“Oh? What do you mean?”

* * *

Fareeha felt her back hit something solid, cooling some of the burning desire she currently felt. A moan escaped her, lost in the mouth of the woman who had her pinned to the wall of this garage. A moan left the lips of the woman as well, giving her a sigh as they pushed away from each other, bright blue eyes filled with lust looking her up and down as she pressed the button for the lift.

The blonde brought a hand up to her now swollen lip, Fareeha smirking at the gesture. She was shorter than she was, but there was definite strength to her. Fareeha straightened her shirt and tie, running a hand through her hair while watching the woman straighten her dress. It wasn’t planned, finding someone at the wedding they were both invited to but Fareeha had to admit, it pleasant surprise. She felt the desire inside her subside slightly, although the way the woman looked at her tempted her more and more.

“Angela,” the woman offered, extending her hand with a smile. Fareeha liked her smile, she realized.

“Fareeha,” she replied, taking the hand to give it a kiss. The elevator pinged, snapping both their attention, a family giving them a smile as they passed. They seemed to know Angela, given the way the children waved at her but Angela chose to ignore them. She was tugged on her hand into the elevator, Fareeha not noticing what floor was pressed as Angela leaned up to kiss her again. The elevator moved for what seemed like eternity, both of them breaking apart when they felt it stop. A man and his dog came on, giving both of them a glare before the lift moved again. “How did you like the wedding?” she whispered, watching as the numbers climbed.

“It was good. The food was great,” Angela said, carefully eyeing her still. “I missed dessert though.”

Fareeha coughed, the man glared at both of them again as he left. The minute the door closed, Fareeha had Angela pinned to the side, nipping once again at the shorter woman’s neck and lips. “I’m sure we can find you something to have,” she hinted.

“I can’t wait,” Angela whispered back, slipping out from under her as the door opened again, beckoning for her to follow her down the hallway with a grin.

* * *

Fareeha found herself nipping at Angela’s neck as the other fumbled with the keys. The other woman let out a moan, finally unlocking the door to let them in. Fareeha laughed, hands pushing the jacket she had offered to Angela off her so she can pin the blonde on the wall. Another moan slipped out from Angela, turning herself to find Fareeha’s lips on hers. Her tank top followed her dress shirt onto Angela’s floor, Angela navigating them to the bedroom both of them falling on top of the bed without breaking the kiss.

Angela pushed up off of her, straddling her still clothed bottom half and giving her a smirk. “I believe I was owed a dessert,” Angela said licking her lips. Fareeha smiled, trying to sit up only for Angela to push her back down. Gods whomever was listening to her this morning, she had to thank again. Angela trailed a finger from the bottom of her jaw down between her breasts, stopping just above her navel before trailing back up again. “So beautiful,” she heard her whisper as she placed a kiss on Fareeha’s neck, smaller kisses following the trail she had done before Fareeha moaning as the other hand found its way to the top of her pants.

Gods...it’s been far too long…

But she wasn’t going to be the first one.

No. She wanted to hear her name from those lips.

Fareeha smirked as Angela came back up to her lips, kissing her once again before she flipped them over. “No. Me first,” she said as she undid the zipper of the dress. Matching black lace underwear made her moan, moving the dress off slowly, gently off the woman below her. She kissed Angela deeply, only breaking away to toss the garment over the side of the bed. “Gods, you’re unreal.”

“Says the one with a six pack,” Angela teased, tracing her jaw. Fareeha bent down again, capturing Angela’s lips as her hands worked the bra off. The bra came loose, Fareeha using her teeth to pull the middle away to make Angela laugh before a loud moan as she worked one of her breasts. “Christ!”

“Not what I would call myself but sure,” Fareeha teased, kissing the valley before working the other breast as well. 

“Please..” Angela moaned, Fareeha nodding as she trailed kisses down to the soaked panties. “Please Fareeha…”

“Since you asked nicely,” Fareeha replied, giving Angela’s thighs a quick kiss before slipping the soaked underwear off. Fareeha kissed just above her clit, Angela already panting for more as she teased a finger in the entrance. “Tell me what you want, Angela.”

“You...fuck...please…” Angela’s voice was louder now, not caring as Fareeha lapped a tongue on the swollen bud. “Fareeha! Please...”

She slipped the finger inside then another, committing to memory the way Angela moaned out her name. Fingers buried themselves in her hair, urging her to go faster, harder until she complied. Angela’s moans grew louder until Fareeha heard the woman scream her name as she came. “Good girl. That’s it,” she whispered into Angela’s hips as she let her ride out her orgasm. Fareeha pumped her fingers in a couple more times, eventually pulling out as she kissed her way up to Angela’s lips.

Sated blue eyes gave her a smile, Fareeha brushing Angela’s hair away from her eyes as she gave her a kiss. “Better?”

“Definitely,” Angela replied with a laugh, looking her up and down before smirking. “But I haven’t had my dessert yet.” Fareeha laughed as she was pushed down the bed, deft hands undoing her pants as she moaned out Angela’s name. A trail of smaller kisses made her breath hitch, feeling Angela smile against her hips.

* * *

“Nice place,” Fareeha commented, scanning her surroundings. Angela offered her a smile, the shirt Fareeha had worn to the wedding being used by her host as she prepared them some coffee. A modern looking sectional was against the wall, a fluffy blanket draped over the edge of it. Books and magazine littered the coffee table. It was spacious, well lived in yet still felt cold and lonely. “No roommates?”

Angela laughed, “No need for one.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing, based on how we were earlier,” Fareeha teased, Angela blushing as red as the shirt she wore.

“You were pretty vocal as well,” Angela retorted, Fareeha just offering her a grin. They sat in a comfortable silence as they drank their coffees, both looking out into the still sleeping city. “Remind me again, how do you know Lena?”

“School. We went to the same University. I was her TA for an engineering course. Kept in touch and we do crossfit together with Zarya.” Fareeha informed her, Angela nodding as she processed the information.

“Ah! So I have you to thank for helping her stay in shape,” Angela said clapping. “I always did recommend exercises as part of a healthy recovery. Thank you.”

Fareeha smiled at her, lifting drink. “And you were her physiotherapist?”

Angela shook her head. “I’m the head of medical at the hospital she and Genji were admitted to. Genji was there already, under my care. I was in charge of the doctors that oversaw them however I did most of their counselling,” Angela offered. “Can't believe she’s married now…”

Fareeha chuckled, setting her drink down to let her fingers brush lightly against Angela’s. When the other didn't move away, Fareeha continued, noticing that Angela was now blushing into cup of coffee. This was nice, Fareeha thought. Angela was different. Angela had confessed to her earlier that she didn’t normally do this, these one night stands. But something drew her to Fareeha. Emily and Lena’s egging on made her work up the courage to go up to her, not knowing where it would lead to.

“Do you…” Fareeha started to whisper, still brushing Angela’s hand when she heard two phones ping nearly the same time. “Excuse me.” Angela nodded, heading towards her own clutch to fish out her phone. Fareeha read through the message, a spike happening in the Department of Immigration's website that her superiors wanted her to look into.

“Work?” Angela asked, setting her own phone down beside her.

"Work," Fareeha admitted, smoothing out her hair as she made her way back to the kitchen island. She shot a quick message back to her partner, ignoring the missed texts from her mother and from Lena as she turned to Angela again. "I..."

"Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Angela cut her off, blushing when she realized what she did. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Fareeha said, giving Angela a smile. "Dinner would be lovely.” Her phone pinged again, making her frown at the device. “Lead engineer, I swear..."

"Always on call?"

"Always," Fareeha said, sliding her phone over to Angela. "We did it out of order but can I have your number?"

Angela laughed, grabbing the phone to put her information in, taking a ridiculous selfie to go along with her details. Fareeha could only smile as she finished up, texting herself to have Fareeha's number on her phone. "So..."

"So..." a heavy silence fell on them. Fareeha didn’t want this to end. Angela was everything she had hoped for. Wished for but her schedule and work didn’t allow it. Angela knew those pains...if this worked...Fareeha focused on the present instead, taking the sight of Angela in before grinning. "I need my shirt back, Angela."

Angela blushed yet again, realizing now that Fareeha was still just in her underwear in the middle of her flat. "Right..."

"I mean you can keep it if you really want to," Fareeha teased, earning a playful swat on the arm.

"And you're going to leave here without a top on?"

"I have my tank top and suit jacket. I'll manage," she replied, earning another swat on the stomach this time. "Red looks good on you."

"It looks better on you," Angela said, taking the top off to reveal her naked form again. Fareeha gulped, eyes roving Angela's body again, the sounds from earlier replaying in her mind. "Like what you see?"

"I definitely do, doctor," taking her shirt but catching Angela's hand. Fareeha pulled her closer, the smell of coffee, lilacs and sex mixed as she kissed Angela again. She felt herself get pulled in further, Angela deepening the kiss as hands started to wander again. Fareeha pulled away reluctantly, brushing away a strand of hair that fell between them. "I definitely do."

Moving slowly, she did her top back up, grabbing the tie she had worn to pocket it before she checked herself in the mirror. "Text me details on dinner?"

Angela nodded, playing with the lapels of her jacket. "Good luck with work."

Fareeha leaned down again, giving Angela a chaste kiss before opening the door. "Talk you later."

"Absolutely."

* * *

"You look horrible, boss," Tariq said, placing her tea down on her desk. "Rough night?"

"Excellent night," Fareeha admitted, savouring the taste of her favourite drink. "Worth being tired right now."

Tariq raised her an eyebrow as she gave him orders on what to do for the rest of the day, stopping at least a couple of times to stifle some yawns. She felt her phone buzz, Angela sending her a couple of places to chose from for dinner. "You okay, Fareeha?"

"I'm fine," Fareeha said replying to Angela before giving Tariq a smile. "Just fine."

* * *

The clinking of glass made everyone turn towards the podium, Lena standing there with Emily already. “Hey everyone!” Lena greeted as she took out what looked like cue cards from her jacket pocket. Fareeha smiled, feeling Angela’s hand slip inside hers, her now wife leaning against her shoulder to listen to their friend. “As you all know, I’ve known Fareeha for quite sometime. Too long if you ask me, really.”

“Hey!”

“Oh relax, chief!” Lena jibbed, giving her a wink as she continued to read from the cards. “Fareeha went from being my TA, my really dorky DnD playing yet captain of both the football and basketball team to one of my best friends in the world.”

“You play DnD?” Angela whispered, trying not to laugh.

“Level 20 cleric and proud of it,” Fareeha whispered back, kissing Angela’s palm. “I’ve seen your Warhammer fantasy miniatures, Angela. You can’t make fun of me for that when your hobbies are as dorky as mine.”

“And Angie,” they heard Lena call out. “Angie. What can I say about you that no one knows about. You are a literal angel unless you’re drunk.”

“If you ever want to have a good laugh, give Angie 3 Long Island Ice Teas and a shot, preferably a Blowjob shot and just watch the magic happen,” Emily supplied, giving Angela grin that only made them both shake their heads. Fareeha had seen it in person, something that was both hilarious and concerning since Angela also tended to be friskier when she was in that state.

“The fact you met during our own wedding, both of us waking up to a barrage, literal barrage of texts from both of you explaining what you did was downright outstanding,” Lena said. “I won’t repeat the details but BOY, Angela was very descriptive in her texts.”

“Angela!” Fareeha exclaimed, Angela burying herself in her shoulder, laughing and embarrased about the revelation.

The room laughed, Fareeha stroking Angela’s back to calm her down. “I’m so happy you both found each other with our help, even if we were both trying to set you up with other people at the time.”

“To Fareeha and Angela.” Emily cheered, everyone else raising their glasses as well.

Fareeha lifted Angela’s face, blue eyes staring at her with pure love. Fareeha leaned down, capturing the lips that of the newest Amari. “To us.”

Angela smiled at her. “To us.”


End file.
